Your Nightmares Are Something Else's Dreams
by RydiansLilys
Summary: Hi peoples! This is an original story I have written very recently and I wanted to share it with you guys...the story is based on the song Monster by Meg and Dia so please listen to it and then read the story it really does make the experience better trust me...Anyway I hope you all enjoy it xoxox
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Killjoy here I'm sorry I haven't posted in so long but this is what I've been working on I'm going to be posting this paragraph by paragraph if people like it so yaaay! thank you for all of your support I love you guys xoxox **

**Please leave comments and pm me I really do love it**

Hannah examined her blood red hair with eyes that were almost as dark as the night outside the window. She was lying in bed wide awake, like she did every night. Sleep was just something that never seemed to come to her easily. But there was a great benefit to her not sleeping. She got to see her love every night. He would always come to her on the stroke of midnight, appearing at her window, watching her with his intensely green eyes that seemed to glow like cat's eyes. When he looked up at her from under his messy black hair, he was the most gorgeous boy she had ever laid eyes on. No normal boy could compare.


	2. Chapter 2

That night he appeared as he routinely did at her window. However, something was different. He had a look on his face that said he wanted something. Then she heard it. He was whispering so quietly that it was almost a mere proposal rather than distinct words. Hannah was sure that she alone was the only being in the world who could hear his mournful pleas.

_"__Love me, love me. That's all I ask for. Love me, love me." _He placed his palm onto the window and whispered, _"__Wonder what it's like to touch and feel something."_


	3. Chapter 3

Hannah felt the strongest urge of her life to open the window for him, so she slid out of bed, with equivalent amounts of excitement and hesitance. When she reached the window, she took in one more calming glance from his intense green eyes … and opened it. He watched her do this and then crossed the threshold into her room through the window. She couldn't believe that after all this time and what he had said, he was now in her room. Her heart was beating furiously, she could not clam it in anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

He walked up to her with a speed that was so unhuman it made her spine tingle in fright. The boy reached out a hand, offering it to her. Hannah, thinking it would be rude not to accept, took his hand. He carefully brought it to his mouth and kissed her hand so delicately. His eyes locked with hers and that was all it took for him to make her blush. Hannah looked away as she did. He saw his opportunity and before Hannah knew what was happening to her, the world around her began to fade out. She felt faint, the world grew darker and then nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait guys...here's the next chapter**

When Hannah opened her eyes, she discovered she was in some type of floating cage in her room. She could barely move due to how small the cage was. There was no part of her body that she could wholly stretch out contentedly. Her eyes fell on him sitting on the window sill. He looked as beautiful as ever. Hannah tried to say something to him but she couldn't. It was like her lips had been glued together and despite her best efforts, speaking merely wasn't an option. He heard Hannah trying to speak and turned around. His eyes were glowing like never before and like never before, they frightened her. He was looking at her like she was a meal. This is not what she had expected to happen when she let him in. Hannah now knew that had been her mistake.


	6. Chapter 6

He pulled her arms out of the cage and bound them tightly, cutting the circulation to her hands. She saw him raise his hand with something shining in it and before she knew what was coming, he slashed her arms with the knife. As a result, the floor started to turn a rich, crimson colour. Hannah struggled as she felt herself losing her strength. The boy knelt down and started to consume what had stained the floor. This shocked Hannah and she tried screaming but again nothing came out. He got up and grabbed her legs and tied them too and slashed at her legs and thighs. More blood was released from her suffering body and he lapped up all of that as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Hannah was struggling now more than ever before. All he did was look at her hungrily like wolves would their prey. This made her even more frightened for herself. He waved his hand and the cage disappeared and Hannah fell to the floor with an almighty thud.

Pain shot up her back as she moved to try to get away. She regretted letting him in just because he said he loved her.

How could she be so naive?


	8. Chapter 8

He picked her up and sat her on the end of her bed. She watched as he went over to her pillow and removed the pillowcase and came back over to her. He wrapped it around her head and tied it so she couldn't see anything and all the sounds were muffled. All of a sudden she was pushed off the bed and she landed on her face in her own blood. The next thing she knew she was being pulled back up to stand up and on the bed. She didn't know what was going on because of her muffled senses. She felt his hands moving her and shoving her to stand where he wanted. Hannah had no control over her own body and she hated it.


	9. Chapter 9

His hands landed on her neck and he squeezed as she felt her airway closing. Then his hands were gone and were replaced with fabric. He untied the material from around her eyes. Hannah looked down to see a noose around her neck made of her bed sheet. He took the other end of it and terrifyingly, it started to rise all by itself. In a matter of seconds, Hannah was on her tip toes, trying to keep her feet on the ground. It was no use though, the sheet just kept rising and so did she.


	10. Chapter 10

He was smiling at her with eyes so bright they burned wherever they landed on her body. Just as her feet left the bed and she felt her airways closing yet again, he rose to her height, as if by some cruel magic. He lent forward so that his lips were only inches away from Hannah's and she heard him whisper as she was choking.

_"__I am Hannah's regrets"._

And that's when everything in Hannah's world went dark, never to see the light of a new day again. She was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this is the last chapter guys I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing xoxo**

Hannah's parents woke to find her body disemboweled, burnt and lifeless in the bath tub. There was a note taped to the wall beside her head, and it read…..

_'__His little whispers, _

_"__Love me, love me. That's all I ask for. Love me, love me." _

_He battered his tiny fists to feel something. _

_Wonder what it was like to touch and feel something._

_Monster, How should I feel? _

_Creatures lie here. _

_Looking through the window. _

_That night he caged her. _

_Bruised and broke her. _

_He struggled closer. _

_Then he stole her. _

_Violet wrists and then her ankles. _

_Silent pain. _

_The he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams._

_Monster, How should I feel? _

_Creatures lie here. _

_Looking through the window. _

_I will. _

_Hear their voices. _

_I'm a glass child, I am Hannah's regrets._

_Monster, How should I feel? _

_Turn the sheets down. _

_Murder ears with pillow lace. _

_There's bath tubs. _

_Full of glow flies._

_Bathe in kerosene. _

_Their words tattooed in his veins, yeah!'_


End file.
